Chapter 2
by IzuruYumizuru
Summary: Second Chapter


"Thank you for excepting this proposal,Mr.Hans.We appreciate you filling in the role for head bodygaurd of the IS academy".

20 People sat around the conference table .They were none other then the leaders of the UN,with dozens of gaurds surrounding them.Hans Guchen Sarashki,captain of the Spetnaz, was sitting at the end of the table,with his fellow Spetnaz members.They were all female,10 in total.The Spetsnaz women looked around,annoyed with all of the surrounding gossip about their captain.One of the women,Sofiya,whispered to Hans."Why does the Academy interest you,Hans-San?"

Hans peered over his shoulder and smiled at his assistant."I'll tell you later".

The UN members looked at each other and nodded in agreement.They considered this to be a rare opportunity and an honor that Hans would except this offer.

As the Spetsnaz group left,Hans told Sofiya and his group:"I chose to except the proposal of being the IS Acedemy's bodygaurd because of Ichika Orimura.I want to protect him and the other students there from attacks,since they're happening constantly."

The spetnaz members looked at each other,worried.They didn't want their captain to be hurt,even though he was said to be the strongest in the world.But that just made them worry even more.

_1 Week Later_

A helicopter landed on the roof of the academy.As the door slowly opened,a tall figure emerged.Hans stepped on the cold pavement,along with his Spetnaz team.There they were greeted by the principle of the IS Academy.

The middle aged woman was slightly caught off gaurd by Hans's extremely good looks. "...Hello,Mr.Hans!It's nice to meet you.I am Akeno Hiwigema.It's nice to meet you finally!"

Hans smiled.

"Nice to meet you to".

The woman slightly blushed but immediatly caught hold of herself and returned to a professional stance.She escorted the boy and his companions to the inside of the academy."Thank you for excepting the role of bodygaurd for the Academy.It's very reassuring.I understand that you had a long journey,so please make yourself at home".

"Thank you Ms.Hiwigema.If I may,I just need to have a little word with my team."

"Of course".

Hans turned around and looked at his group."Well gang,it looks like I won't be able to stay in touch for a while.I will ocassionaly come for visits,but thats about it.Take care,alright?"

The woman gave their mentor smiles and saluted him.He looked at Sofiya.

"Sofiya,you'll take charge until I get back ok?I know you can handle it!"

"Th-thank you Mr.Hans."

Hans smiled and patted and brushed her hair playfully.

"C-Captain Hans!"

Sofiya blushed and looked away.The other Spetnaz members looked at her with jealousy.

_Waaa!Why is Hans San always playing favourites!_

_I wish he would pet my head to..._

_I-I'm going to miss him._

_Hmph!She's always getting special treatment!_

Even though they were woman in their early 20's,in a professional setting,they couldnt help but feel like normal girls.

Hans saluted his group and gave them one last smile before saying bye.

He walked in the academy was determined to do his job well."Would you like me to introduce you to the students of class 1?Our only male student and previous Mondo Grosso competitor are there as well."

Hans nodded.

The principle led them to class 1 and clapped her hands together.

"I'm sorry to interupt,Ms.Orimura,but I would like to introduce a guest."

Chifuyu looked up with slight irritation.She was already having trouble dealing with so many students and now this.Nevertheless,she ordered her students to quiet down.Ichika,Houki,Cecilia,Charlotte,Laura,Rin,and the other students looked on with curiosity.A tall figure wearing a green jacket,P-Cap,black sweatpants,and white gloves stepped in the room.

The student's mouths hung open.Chifuyu and Maya looked at the mesmerizing sight without any words,their mouths slightly hung open as well. .The boy standing in front of them was the most handsome person they had ever seen.But they were in for an even bigger surprise.

"Class,this is Hans Guchen Sarashki.He has agreed to be the Bodygaurd of the academy and will look out for you."

Hans examined the students.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you."

"Wooooah!No way!It's really him!Hans Guchen Sarashki..."

"He's so hot!~"

"I hear he's the strongest person in the world!This is so cool!

"Can I have your autograph?"

"No,me first!"

Hans raised his eyebrows at all of the sudden attention he was getting.He was used to praise,obviously,but still couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Chifuyu,snapping out of her surprise,ordered her students to continue focusing on the lecture.

"Maya,take over for a while.I would like to talk to him myself for a minute."

"S-sure."

Chifuyu hurried out of the classroom.She looked to her right and spotted Hans walking in the corridoor.

"Hey,wait".

Hans turned around and spotted Chifuyu

coming towards him.She knew that he was strong.She vividly remembered a boy with bewitching beauty effortlessly defeat all of the previous Mondo Grosso competitors like it was nothing.She couldn't believe what she saw that day.

"This isn't the first time we have met,you know."

Hans didn't respond and just continued to silently stare at Chifuyu.

"...I just wanted to say that I appreciate you taking your time to gaurd this school.Our students will feel much safer with you here."

"...I'm glad to hear that",Hans said,smiling.

Satisfied with the response she got from him,Chifuyu turned around and walked back to the class.

_That man...he looks just the way as people describe him ...but I don't know much about him so I need to be carefull..._


End file.
